Live Or To Let Live
by uhirasaokay
Summary: Is it better to live while you have killed those you love, or is it better to die while those you love have killed you?


Is it better to live while you have killed those you love, or is it better to die while those you love have killed you?

One Shot:

Bloom's POV:

I never thought the day would come when I would lose myself to my alter ego. It has been a long and never ending fight since the first time my dark side had taken over but I had never lost before unless someone else helped it. This was the first time it had gotten so strong by itself, or I should say my other side had gotten so strong.

I finally lost my battle against my darkness and now I was sitting behind watching my body being controlled by the other me. I found it strange yet happy. I no longer had to make all the tough decisions. I no longer had to fight hard battles. I no longer had to protect people and have them depend on them. i no longer had to be a beacon of light.

"Bloom! Are you okay? Bloom!" I could hear Flora behind me.

My body turned and I saw everyone standing there staring at me. We had all come to watch a movie and eat our dinner in magix. That was when it took over.

"Bloom what wrong? What happened to you eyes?" Stella asked.

The cat eyes that my body possesses when my darkness takes over. That must be what they are talking about. I was so tired of being the leader of this group. Being the strongest was tiring.

_Let me get rid of them. _A voice echoes in my head.

_Who are you?_ I ask back. But no words left my mouth. It only stayed in my mind.

_I am you._ It replied in a smug voice.

_You are me? Are you my other side?_ I think back.

_Not your other side. I am your inner self. Your true self._ It replies happily.

_My true self? My true self is not dark. My true self is good and helps others._ I reply slightly annoyed.

_Is that really you? Isn't that actually just what others expect you to be? I am the one from deep within your heart. I have felt what you have. I have loved and cried like you have. I know you. Because you are me._ It replies confidently.

_I am you? No, you're wrong. I am-_ my thoughts got interrupted.

_You are me. We are one. You can finally let it all go and be free with me. You no longer have to keep up an image. Let us be ourselves._ It told me.

"Bloom! is everything all right?"" Sky asked me concerned.

"ENCHANTIX" I hear my body scream.

"Bloom! Is there an enemy nearby? why are you transforming? What is wrong?" Musa asks shocked.

I could tell from what I saw, that every one of them was shocked and frightened about what is going to happen. I was sure what shocked them the most was the change in the enchantix form. Instead of its normal blue, it was now black. It was my other transformation.

"Dragon energy!" I hear myself speak up while I see my attack hit my friends.

"Bloom? What are you doing?" Tecna screams.

"It's not the Bloom we know! Its the dark Bloom!" Layla yells back.

"At least someone has a brain in this group." I reply smugly.

"Let us all transform! Winx enchantix!" Stella yells.

"Enchantix!" All the girls yell along with her.;

"No wait maybe I can talk to her and get her back." Sky tries to speak out.

"That might work." Brandon replies.

"Bloom, listen to me. Do not give in to your bad side. You can fight. Fight for me, for us. I love you." Sky tells me.

_How many times has he betrayed and lied to you. How can you still believe him? After all that has happened? _It tells me

_I love him._ I reply without hesitation.

_And he has taken advantage of that. They have all taken advantage of you. Let us take our revenge._ It replies.

_Advantage? Yes they have. They have never done anything by themselves. They have taken advantage of me. Let us repay them for that_. I agree with myself.

Strange, now I was calling it a part of me. I really must be losing the fight bad. But wait I never fought back once it took over. I am just tired and want to let go. And I have given myself a way.

"Hahaha like I would fall for that again you stupid specialist." I reply to Sky.

They all look shocked and some of them even gasp. All the specialists were now armed and the rest of the winx had transformed into their enchantix. They were all ready for battle.

"Dragon fire" I yell and attack.

"Protective energy shield" Tecna screams and uses her shield to protect every one.

My power was too great for one shield of theirs alone. My attack easily destroyed it and hit them. They all flew backwards and hit the floor. It was quite comical to see.

"She is too strong!" Stella exclaims.

"But we must fight. It looks like she wants to kill us." Riven guessed.

"Bloom it is us! How can you attack us! No one here has turned you evil. We are all your friends and we are here for you! Tell us what is going on! We shall help!" Sky attempts to change me but it was pathetic and weak.

"No one had to turn me evil. And who ever said I am evil. This is just how I truly was deep in my heart. I had to live up to your expectations. You don't even know who I really am. Who you think I am is just an image you people have conjured up. You people are irritating and I am just repaying you. I am going to kill you for your ignorance and annoyance." I tell them calmly.

"This is not you Bloom! I know you! This is not what you would say. Why are you calling us irritating? How are we ignorant? Please tell us Bloom so that we can help you!" Flora tells me sweetly but tears were visible in her eyes.

"How pathetic you all are. Sky no matter how much I loved you, you could never be the man I wanted you to be. You are useless.  
Stella or my so called best friend. I have had it with your selfishness and pride, you shall never make it as a princess.  
Layla you are so opinionated and a huge hypocrite. You pretend to be a feminist but got all wound up the minute Nabu shows up.  
Tecna you are so emotionless and cold like a robot. It's annoying.  
Musa you act all tough and put on a show but you're nothing more than a liar. A brilliant example would be how much you lied to us and yourself about your love for Riven.  
And finally Flora, you are so weak with no power whatsoever. You never would have been my friend if you weren't my roommate I hate people like you." I tell them ruthlessly.

They look astounded and close to tears, more than anything they looked pained as though they were struck in the heart. The specialists looked angry.

Riven ran up to me with his sword and tried to attack me while Helia tried to hold me down with his strings.

"Dragon Flame sphere!" I called out and wrapped myself in its comfortable heat while I warded of their attacks.

"You guys all together are too weak to beat me. You can't even scratch me." I tell them haughtily.

"We can try! Together we can do it!" Timmy replies confidently.

"You can try." I tell them while I look at Sky.

I slowly walk up to him while he lowers his sword slightly.

"Bloom? Can you hear me?" he asks.

"Dragon fury" I say while I raise my hand and make sure my attack hits him perfectly.

I could see him burn slightly before Brandon came in my way and attacked me. I side stepped and used my dragon flame and hit him. The winx suddenly seemed to grow a backbone and everyone finally started their attack.

"Power Bomb, Ultra Sound Power, Sun Energy Burst, Digital Blast, Liana Chain." All the winx screamed and attacked together.

"Fusion Fire" I yelled back with my powerful attack which whipped out most of theirs, the rest I managed to dodge.

The specialist used this moment and attacked from behind. I turned to back to the winx to attack the specialists with my dragon fury but they got the better hand.

"Winx convergence!" They yelled while their attack him me from behind.

I could feel by back bruise and get slightly burned. I flew forward and would have hit the floor hard if Sky didn't save me. He came in the way so I fell on him and we both hit the ground hard. His sword fell right next to us while he took a second to regain his breath.

Helia tried to hold me down with his strings again but with Flora's help this time. She used her luxurious ivy. I managed to defend myself with my dragon shield.

"Laser Cage! All of us should trap her now." Tecna yelled and I was in her cage with Sky.

"Green Luxurious Ivy, Sunbeam Shower, Sound Cage, Plasma Shape!" The rest yelled their attacks.

Musa and Layla build another cage around Tecna's while Flora strengthened their caged. Stella tried to blind me with her attack. I closed my eyes and waited for Stella's attack to get over.

When I could see through my eyes again I picked up Sky's sword and turned towards Sky.

"Bloom what is it?" He asked.

"This should hold you in place" Nabu tells me while everyone else looks at me from outside the cage.

"You should watch this" I tell them with a smile.

I pull the sword back and then rammed it into his chest with all my might. I heard Sky gasp and I heard the others screaming outside my cage. But I could not comprehend what they were saying and could only feel the adrenaline rushing through my veins. I felt joy and warmth spread through my body and I no longer cared that there was blood on my hands.

He fell forward and I put my hands out to break his fall. I left his sword in his chest. Only after he fell did I notice that his sword pierced all the way through and his blood was dripping from his blade. His body was going cold and I could no longer hear him breathing.

_I have killed him_ I thought.

_Yes I have. And I am happy about it. Now I have to kill everyone else as well._ I thought.

I want to kill everyone else? What am I thinking? They are my friends and I love them, but they are annoying and such a bother. I have just killed my boyfriend and all I can feel is joy. No sadness, no pain, no tears, only joy and happiness.

"Hahahaha and now it's your turn!" I announce while I turn to face my friends.

"BLOOM WHAT ARE YOU DOING? HOW COULD YOU KILL SKY?" Stella shrieks.

I notice that the cage was gone. What were they planning now? It could not be good, they removed my cage, the only thing protecting them. Maybe they were giving up seeing that their main specialist was dead and their leader was the one to kill him.

I could most of them were already crying and were glaring at me furiously. I look into all their eyes and I could see into their heart. Their true emotions and it was quite depressing to know that they were who I always thought they were. It was the only one who had another me.

It was only after I looked at each of them in turn did I realize that Riven was missing. That was when I felt horrendous pain spreading through my back to my chest. Was it from the attack before? I look down to see Riven's sword was sticking out of my chest and dripping a red liquid.

That is my blood. I raise my hand and touch the edge of my wound and my hand gets soaked in it. My blood. It is getting harder to breath and each breathe was shallower than the previous. I could feel my conscience fading.

I could feel my eyes getting wet and running down my face. Tears were running down hard. I could not grasp what was going on. I killed Sky. I killed the man I love.

_No, I did not kill him my alter ego did._ I thought.

_No not my alter ego. I did because I am my alter ego and I enjoyed it. _It replied.

_And now we are going to die._ I contemplated.

_Not we, I._ It contradicted.

I looked at my friends once more and I saw that they were all crying and saying something. There was chaos amongst them. And it was entirely my fault. I felt myself falling forward.

"I'm sorry and thank you." Was I all managed to say before I closed my eyes.

I have been told that people's lives flash before them when they die. They are wrong. Nothing goes on in your mind. It is quiet and peaceful. And I welcomed it.

**Hey guys! This is my first one shot! I hoped you enjoyed it:D:D  
Reviews please! I would like to know what you all thought about it:D:D**


End file.
